


Depa Billaba, c. 960 ARR

by wrennette



Series: a thousand words [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Painting, Plants, young knight depa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Knight Depa braiding her hair [DIGITAL PAINTING]





	Depa Billaba, c. 960 ARR

Please don't repost or crop. If you would like to share, this artwork is also posted on my tumblr, wrennette.tumblr.com


End file.
